I Did NOT Expect That to Happen!
by Stessa
Summary: As Troy and Sharpay find themselves watching movies alone one night, things take a surprising turn. When they got together, they thought it would be a usual movie night, but one can be wrong, right? A Troypay oneshot dedicated to Catie!


_Heey guys… Guess what? I'M BACK! With a one-shot. It's the super amazing Troypay-ness, and I do hope you all like it. Dedicated to Catie, 'cause I love you girl! And I do not have around 30 stories, try 40 instead, lol. And there's **M **material in this fic btw, you have been warned! But then again, **M** material shouldn't surprise you guys, you know me! Lol._

_**Disclaimer; **__I do not own High School Musical. Nor do I own How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days, or the Scream movies. _

* * *

**I Did NOT Expect That to Happen!**

There was a knock on the door, and Troy hurried out to open, leaving his mother alone in the kitchen. When it was opened, it revealed a smiling Sharpay, with an overnight bag in her hand.

"Hi." She said, stepping into the door, "Ryan suddenly had plans with his boyfriend, so it's just me."

"Oh…" Troy said, closing the door, and then turning to look at her, "I just got a call from Gabriella, her mom is having dinner with her boss, and apparently Gabriella has to be there. Taylor and Chad cancelled already in school, it's their something-anniversary. So… we're just two?"

"Okay then…" Sharpay's face fell, as she looked around the hallway, confused, "Is it really worth it to throw a movie night then? I've got tons of candy in my bag, but if we're just two, the fun goes off."

"If you don't want to, you can just go home…" Troy mumbled, his hope sinking. He'd really been looking forward to a movie night, but it could be even funnier to just be with Sharpay, "I'm not gonna force you to stay. But if you want to, you and I can just watch movies."

Sharpay looked thoughtful for a second, "I think I'll just stay. Ryan is out and my parents are away on business. I would just have been alone in the house. So, if you don't mind, movies sound good?"

"I don't have plans…" Troy chuckled, grabbing her bag for her, "I kinda expected to have five people sleeping over. I'll just go make sure with my mom that it's okay for me to be alone with a girl." He leaned in, closer to her ear, and whispered, "I've never been that before."

Sharpay giggled slightly, and followed him into the kitchen, where his mom was cooking some food on the stove. Sharpay had always liked Mrs. Bolton a lot, and she always had a nice talk with her whenever she was at Troy's. It wasn't often it was just the two of them. Mostly they were three or more. They were a group of six, and almost everything they did, included all of them. But once or twice she had been here alone, because Troy had to pick up something, or that time they had a Geography project together.

"Mom?" Troy questioned, making Mrs. Bolton turn around, a smile on her face, when she saw Sharpay, "My company just got cut short completely. Apparently Sharpay is the only one who actually managed to come. I hope it's okay if the two of us just watch movies like planned?"

"The two of you?" Mrs. Bolton asked, looking at Sharpay, who nodded sweetly, "As in… Troy's room, sleeping there?"

"That was the plans mom." Troy said, getting quite embarrassed by the third degree his mom was giving them. Sharpay and Ryan's parents would never have done that, but they were never home, so that was probably why, "If you don't mind?"

"No…" Mrs. Bolton said, blushing slightly as she realized what she was implying, "Of course not. You two have fun. I was just… ah, never mind. I made some food for you for when we leave. If you don't order pizza you can just eat it. It's a simple casserole, nothing special."

"Thank you Mrs. Bolton!" Sharpay said, smiling all excitingly, "It looks good. Far better than fast-food pizza!"

"Great," Troy smiled, not as excited as Sharpay. He had tasted that casserole so many times, he could already taste it by the thought of it, "We'll be upstairs, say bye before you leave."

"Okay." Mrs. Bolton smiled.

Troy grabbed Sharpay by the arm and dragged her with him upstairs, and into his room. He smacked the door behind him, as Sharpay sat down on his bed and giggled madly. Troy rolled his eyes and sat down next to her.

"Sorry about her." Troy said, "I think it's new for her. You don't actually have to sleep in this room, you can take the guestroom."

"What's movie night about that?" Sharpay asked, arching her eyebrow, "We always sleep in the same room, whether it's in the movie room at our house, Chad's living room, or you bedroom, where we're all squeezed together. We always sleep in the same room, and you and I will today. Even if your mom thinks the worst, it's not like that's gonna happen."

She let out a snigger, and Troy chuckled along, trying not to feel too awkward. She was right. Even if they were dating, he'd never jump into sack with her so suddenly.

"I guess you're right." Troy smiled, leaning back in his huge bed, "So? What do you wanna do? We'll wait with the movies until my parents are gone so they won't interrupt us, right?"

"Of course." Sharpay said, nodding her head slightly, "Oh, we always play Truth or Dare at our movie nights, no need to break the tradition. Though it is less fun when we're only two, but who cares?"

"Sure," Troy smiled, "I'll go first, Sharpay; truth or dare?"

"Truth." Sharpay said, her voice firm.

"Hmm… Oh…" Troy seemed to think about it, "I got it! When you and Zeke were dating, did you actually sleep with him?"

"What!?" Sharpay exclaimed, her eyes getting wide, "No way! Why would you think that?"

"It's just… He's been kinda bragging about it in the changing rooms after b-ball." Troy said, looking up at her from where he was laying, "It's a guy thing…"

"I can't believe he'd do that!" Sharpay said, crossing her arms, in an extremely offended way.

"Why?" Troy said, "No, not why can't you believe it, but why… didn't you actually sleep with him?"

Sharpay looked at him, letting out a deep sigh, "I've always wanted to wait for that special guy. And when Zeke tried to do it one night he was sleeping over, I kinda realized he wasn't it, and broke it off with him." She looked him deeply in the eyes, as a smile was playing on her lips, "I'm waiting out for that special someone."

"I understand that." Troy said, nodding his head a little, "The same goes for me, you know. I may sound like a hopeless romantic, but I want that moment to be perfect."

"I think it's sweet." Sharpay replied, "I'd rather have a romantic type of Romeo, than some guy who only thinks about sex and himself. I'm a drama buff you know, that's who I am."

"It's you." Troy just said, stating the obvious.

"Anyway, truth or dare, Troy?" Sharpay asked, after reminding herself to yell at Zeke Monday at school.

"Truth too." Troy replied, smiling at the blonde girl.

"Uhm…" Sharpay seemed to think about the question. She held her head to the side, and looked thoughtful, which caused small wrinkles to appear on her forehead. Suddenly her eyes shone bright, and she smiled at him, "I've got it… Why didn't you and Gabriella go out?"

"Why would we go out?" Troy asked, extremely surprised by that question.

"Well, it really seemed like you guys liked each other during the call backs and all!" Sharpay said, playing awkwardly with a lose hem in her tight white top. It was kind of a touchy subject for her to talk about the call backs, and the so called Troyella. The school had just been really surprised that they didn't find them holding hands through the hallways in the following weeks.

"We didn't." Troy said, shrugging his shoulders, "It was friendship all along. Don't get me wrong, I love Gabby, you know that, but… She's not really girlfriend material."

"Ha, I guess you're right." Sharpay mumbled, her lips curving into a slick smile.

--

Troy and Sharpay had now moved on to 'Scream 2' after just having finished the first one. Sharpay was seriously scared. She hated horror movies, she couldn't see why boys loved them either. What was fun about watching people get chopped into pieces? She only watched these movies because Troy promised to watch 'How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days' with her after they finished the sequel.

It was already 10:30, and they had eaten Mrs. Bolton's casserole a long time ago. Troy just made popcorn, and Sharpay was now sitting on Troy's bed, her back tightly pressed against the wall, with Troy next to her, his eyes glued to the TV screen. He had the paper bag of popcorn in his lap, and Sharpay reached out to take a handful almost every two minutes.

She screamed just as another person was killed, and Courteney Cox appeared on screen with her now husband. Troy turned to look at her, as she grabbed his pillow and pressed it to her face. He removed it from her and chuckled slightly.

"I think you're moving closer and closer to me by the second, Sharpay." He smiled, motioning to the mattress on the floor, where Sharpay had been sitting in the beginning of the movie, wrapped up in her duvet. Somehow she had managed to move from that to Troy's bed, and then suddenly she was right next to him, clinging to him every second. Not that he complained or anything.

She was looking rather hot in her small top and pink boxers. Her hair was kinda messy from all the moving around she had been doing, and she smelled like popcorn, 'Nothing' and bed sheets. He found that rather attractive.

"Don't make fun of me!" Sharpay hissed, hitting him lightly on the arm, "I'm a girl, I'm aloud to get scared! It's a horror movie. You, on the other hand, are supposed to be a gentleman and tell me everything is going to be okay."

"Fine," Troy mumbled, putting his arm around her shoulders, pressing her body into his, "Everything is going to be okay, Sharpay."

"Thank you." Sharpay smiled, her eyes shining brightly. She then reached out and grabbed another handful of popcorn. However, the paper bag was almost empty now, so her fingers brushed against a rather sensitive part of his body right that moment.

"Oh…" he said, biting his lips. He hadn't really been able to control that word from slipping out. He couldn't help it. He was a guy, and no matter how much Sharpay was one of his best friends; she was totally hot, and he was alone with her. His promise to himself earlier, could possibly be broken if he wasn't careful.

"What?" Sharpay asked, popping a popcorn into her mouth, swallowing it quickly.

"You do realize you're brushing a… special part of my body every time you do that, right?" Troy just said, nodding his head downwards.

Sharpay's eyes got wide, and then she giggled slightly, taking the bag away from him, "Sorry." She replied, placing it in her own lap instead, "Better now?"

"The other one actually felt good." Troy said, looking down at her.

She giggled again, and hit his chest, before moving her head into the crook of his arm, resting there for the last part of the movie. She'd seen it before, so she knew it was over soon. Troy let out a deep breath, and squeezed her a bit tighter. He was kinda nervous to be alone with her, but now he was pretty comfortable. It wasn't awkward at all, like he had feared it would be. They just had fun and goofed off. He wasn't fidgety around her like he usually was.

As the credits finally rolled over the screen, Sharpay immediately reached out for the remote and turned the TV off. She hit the light switch too, and jumped up, dancing around in his room, her long, tanned legs showing off.

"Oh yeah, yay me!" Sharpay sang, still dancing around his room, "I survived the movie! Oh yeah…"

Troy chuckled, and quickly rushed out of bed. He grabbed her around the waist, and threw her over his shoulder, as she giggled madly, his fingers brushing against her bare skin, where her top and boxers parted. He threw her on the bed and stood before her, looking mad.

"No singing in my room, missy!" he said, arching his eyebrows.

"I'm sorry." She pouted, her eyes big as a puppy's, "Can you forgive me? I'm just so happy I survived all the killing!"

"Sure!" Troy chuckled again, "I'll go make some more popcorns for the chick flick, while you out it on, okay?"

"Okay!" Sharpay nodded, and started to dig through her bag, as Troy went downstairs. She could hear him humming excitingly. She finally found the DVD and plopped it into the DVD player. She turned around and decided to clean up a bit. Their pillows and bed sheets were one big mess, after she had moved around like crazy. She placed two pillows up against the wall for it to be more comfy to sit there.

She looked under the bed to find her missing sweatshirt, but came face to face with a pair of Troy's boxers instead. She gigged for a second as she realized it was a pair of red ones with little hearts. She let them be, and gave up finding her sweatshirt. It was probably hidden underneath all their mess.

Just then Troy came up the stairs. This time he had put the popcorns in a bowl, to avoid another encounter like earlier (mostly for his own sake, but Sharpay didn't need to know that), he was sure he wouldn't be able to handle it again. He smiled brightly at her, and sat down in his former seat, where he noticed Sharpay had placed a pillow.

"See?" Sharpay questioned, flashing him that heartbreaking smile of hers, "I made it more comfy! Now it's time for chick flicks!"

"Oh. No, no…" Troy said, shaking his head, "No 's' on flick. It's only flick, not flicks. Chick_ flick_."

"You're a dork, you know that, right?" Sharpay said, sitting down next to him. This time not as close to Troy, because this movie was a fun, romantic one. No need to sit close to him and be safe. She pressed play and the movie soon begun.

It didn't take many minutes for Troy's eyes to focus on other stuff than the screen. It was so boring watching two people trying to work things out, when he had a girl next to him, and they could have fun instead. Not that he was thinking dirty of any kinds (except he kinda was).

"Oh, I love this part!" Sharpay suddenly exclaimed, excitingly clapping her hands together.

Troy just looked at her, not understanding what was so great about a movie like that. He bit his lip, pondering over ideas of how to do something else, and distract her from the movie. His eyes caught the popcorn in the ball between them, and he grabbed a handful, turning to look at her, "Hey, Sharpay?"

She turned her head to the side and looked at him, questions in her brown pools, "Yeah?"

"You have something on you."

"What? No I don't!"

"Yes!" Troy said, flicking the popcorn on her, "Popcorn!"

She let out a high-pitched scream, and shook her head, which caused popcorn to fly everywhere. Before Troy knew it, she had grabbed a handful and thrown it at him. His eyes widened, and soon they were flicking popcorn at each other, not paying attention to Kate Hudson and Matthew McConaughey at all.

Somehow in all this mess, they ran out of popcorn, and Sharpay's top crept up her stomach, leaving Troy with no choice but to tickle her there. He sat on top of her legs, and she squirmed beneath him, giggling madly. She had tears rolling down her cheeks, and he just moved his fingers from her stomach and to the waistband of her boxers, where he ran his fingertips over the sensible part of her skin. He laughed too, enjoying having this control on her.

He then slowly, walked his fingers up her stomach, until he got closer and closer to a more personal area. She didn't seem to mind much though, she seemed like she trusted him. He got curious though, when he got closer to her chest area. He ran is fingers over her body just below her breasts, and she looked up at him, wondering what he was doing.

He had a moment of weakness there, wanting nothing but to kiss her. But of course, Sharpay being who she is, opted the opportunity and flipped them over, so she was on top, back in control. She grabbed his wrists, and pressed them into the mattress, as he fought his best to get out. She was straddling him, and she just smiled down at him, using all her strength.

Suddenly though, it was like all time stood still. Their eyes locked, and Troy stared up at her. She was hovering above him, her messy bangs falling from her head, softly framing her face. It gave her a sexy, tousled look, and Troy was positive that the only sound that could be heard throughout the house was his fast breathing.

She looked absolutely perfect.

Sharpay looked down at him, holding in her breath. He was giving her that look again. The look she never knew what meant, but somehow she could feel it right now. Without even thinking twice, she lowered her head onto his, her lips brushing his slightly parted ones. He lifted his head, pressing his towards her in an instant.

She released his arms from her grip and moved her hands to his face, placing them on his cheeks, still kissing him gently on the lips. His hands immediately moved to her waist, as he begged for his tongue to get into her mouth. She obliged, not really knowing or understanding what was going on. One minute they had been playing teasingly with popcorn and the next they were making out, her straddling him.

She didn't want it to stop though. She let their tongues fight, and he didn't seem to mind much either. Eventually, her hands moved from his cheeks and down his bare chest, taking in the feeling of his muscles, something she had never imagined herself doing with Troy. It was just… weird, but right now, nothing seemed weird about it at all. It wasn't wrong like she thought it would be, it was absolutely perfect.

Troy moved them around again, letting her be underneath him. Her legs were still wrapped around his waist, and his hand now moved up her top again. This time he didn't stop beneath her breasts like before. He moved his hands upwards, until the right hand cupped her left breast, while he tried to support his weight with the other arm, so he wouldn't crush her. He was a bit hesitant, thinking he might offend her, but she didn't say anything. She kept kissing him, and so he let his hand push her bra aside, playing with her nipple, which was getting harder and harder.

He couldn't take it anymore. He had to have a better look at her. He rapidly tucked a her top, and she seemed to get the hint, because she lifted her upper body, to let him take it off. He did so, flinging it across the room. He looked down at her again, and this was the first time they made eye contact since the very surprising make-out session had started. She didn't seem mad or scared or like she wanted to stop, so he placed his lips on top of hers again, while pushing the straps on her bra down her arm. That way he could push her bra down too, letting it sit tightly around her stomach instead.

The next thing he did, was trail his kisses down her neck, and then down to her breasts. He placed his mouth on her left one, letting his tongue flicker across her nipple. His hand roamed the other one, and Sharpay threw her head back, enjoying the newfound pleasure.

Troy was a bit surprised of himself. This was the furthest he had ever gone with a girl. All he had done with former girlfriends was make out, and then the occasional brush of fingers against the body – with clothes on. He had no idea he was going to go this far with Sharpay of all people. They had become so close friends, that whatever sexual feelings there had been between them before, was sure to be gone. He must have been wrong though, because at the rate they were going now, he would get his first sexual experience with her. The thought didn't scare him like he thought it would have. It actually felt very right for him.

Sharpay let out a moan, coming from deep down her throat, and he switched to the other breast, deciding that it should get a turn too. Sharpay placed her hands on his head, to keep it in place, refusing to let go of the stream of pleasure that he was giving her. She vaguely remembered giving out the vibe that nothing like this would happen, and that it was only therefore his mom aloud her to be here, but she honestly hadn't thought it would. It wasn't like she planned on jumping into bed with Troy when she left home.

Troy lifted his head from her breast and turned his head to look up at her. She looked at him too, a smile playing on her pink kissable lips. He let out a deep breath and stopped to take in the moment. It was so weird, he didn't know how to react, or if he should say something to her. He just wanted to make sure they were on the same page, but it sure felt like they were. Eventually he decided that speak was a good idea.

"Sharpay…" he said, swallowing hard, "Are we… I mean, are we gonna…" he paused and mentally smacked himself, "Do you want me to stop?"

Sharpay quickly shook her head, and pulled his head towards hers again, while her hands started to roam with his boxer shorts. He'd only been wearing them, because that was what he always slept in. He didn't even flinch when she flung them across the room like her top. Their mouths were joined, and he managed to unhook her bra and get rid of it completely.

He also fiddled with her boxers, just wanting to get them off too. They came off, and so did her black thong, and before they knew it, they were naked, kissing each other again. Their hands were roaming everywhere, and things were getting pretty heated. The room temperature kept rising and rising.

Suddenly Sharpay broke their kiss, and looked him in the eyes, her breath hitting his lips, "Troy…" she whispered, "Before we… you know… This is not gonna like, ruin everything, is it?"

"No." Troy said, shaking his head, "I was kinda hoping it might start something new?"

"Huh?"

"Well…" Troy said, "I don't go around sleeping with girls just for the hell of it…" he paused, "_Actually_, I don't go around sleeping with girls at all, but that's not the point. I just… I think I like you."

"Ah well…" Sharpay smiled, "I think so too… This whole thing kinda lead me on!" she giggled for a second, before turning serious, "Do you even have a condom?"

"I'm a guy…" Troy mumbled, reaching pass her to the drawer beside her, "I need this kinda stuff." He found the package in the drawer and found one, giving it to her. "Here…"

"Okay…" Sharpay whispered, looking at him, and for the first time she seemed kinda nervous, and Troy felt it too, "This is gonna be a little weird…"

"I know, we'll just take it slow." Troy told her, placing a small kiss on her lips, "You can tell me to stop anytime, okay?"

Sharpay nodded, and opened up the condom, still looking nervous. She looked up at him again, and he placed another small kiss on her lips. Then he reached out and took the condom, careful not to unroll it. He could take it on himself if she was too nervous or scared.

It eventually got on, and they looked at each other, taking a moment to relax, before going in. Sharpay's grip tightened around his neck, where her arms were, because she was more nervous now than ever. Troy thought it might be a good idea to just get it all over with, if they knew it was gonna happen, so he placed his mouth on top of hers, and slowly slipped into her.

Her grip tightened even more, and he knew it had hurt her. He kept still, wanting to let her tell him when she was okay. She breathed slowly in and out as she let the pain fade away. It wasn't as bad as she had feared it would be. Seemed like her mother had worked things up to keep her from having sex as long as possible.

"It's alright…" she suddenly whispered, "It's alright now. Go on, Troy."

And he did.

--

Two hours later, Troy and Sharpay found themselves in a mess of sheets, clothes and popcorn, sprawled across his bed. They were both breathing hard, after having just finished making out for 20 minutes. They were done with the other part a long time ago, but they didn't feel like doing it again. Instead they did… other stuff.

Sharpay turned around on her side, to look at Troy, who only managed to move his eyeballs, he was too tired and sore to move completely. He managed to smile also, though, because really… who wouldn't want to smile?

"Oh my…" Sharpay said, letting out a deep breath, "That was so not what I expected to be doing tonight!"

Troy chuckled by the sound of her corniness, "Me neither! It was… okay, I guess? Wasn't it?"

"I'm not complaining." Sharpay whispered, moving over to lie on top of him, "I found it rather pleasurable, actually. Do you think… do you think we could do it again sometime? And hope it won't ruin whatever friendship we have left?"

"I told you this earlier, Sharpay," Troy said, reaching his hand out to stroke her chin, "I don't go around sleeping with random girls."

"Oh…" her face feel, "That's okay, I guess…"

"But…" Troy added, "We can if you want to be my official girlfriend?"

Sharpay's eyes went wide, before a huge smile erupted on her face. She planted a kiss on his lips, and nodded her head, "Yes!" she told him, "Yes, I'd love to. After tonight I was kinda hoping, but then again…"

"Ha, you didn't want to believe that the hottie super bomb Troy Bolton would actually want to date you." Troy finished for her, a huge smile on his face.

"Haha, you're so funny!" Sharpay sarcastically said, resting her head on his chest. They were silent for awhile, just relaxing. Troy's hand was stroking Sharpay's long, messy locks, and she was stroking her fingers across his stomach.

"Troooy…" she said, using her sing-song voice.

"What?" he asked, his eyes barely open.

"That was some awesome moves you had, considering you haven't done this before." Sharpay told him.

"Well, you too." Troy said, "And we can explore more together whenever we want now."

"I think I'm in love with you." Sharpay told him, looking up at him, "So much, actually. It was kinda just a crush the last few weeks, but after tonight… Wow."

"I feel the same way." Troy assured her, a smile on his lips, "But as much as I enjoy this, lying here with a totally naked you, I'm not up for falling asleep here, and my mom and dad finding us later when they get home."

"No, me neither." Sharpay replied, bouncing off of the bed, ready to throw on some clothes. This movie night had turned out in a totally different way than she had expected, but she had no problem with that. She had just slept with the guy every girl around campus liked, and he actually wanted her.

So maybe this turned out just alright.

Troy chuckled, as the memory of her arriving earlier crept into his mind.

"What?" Sharpay asked, arching her eyebrow.

"I remember someone saying earlier that: '_If we're just two, the fun goes off._'. I had fun, didn't you?" he teased her.

Sharpay hit him across the arm, and stuck out her tongue, "One can be wrong, you know!"

* * *

_Ah, so, I had no idea when to cut off, and then I didn't know how to end it when I finally decided to. I hope the ending didn't suck as much as I think it did. Did it? Ah, you need to review, please? For me.. and for Catie, my awesome friend, whom this fic is all for – you're the best Catie!_


End file.
